Shendorí Schattennacht/Geschichten
thumb|left|775px Prolog (ooc) ((Ich bitte zu beachten, dass jegliche, hier bekanntgegebene Informationen mit Fingerspitzengefühl zu betrachten sind. Es handelt sich um meta-Informationen, die niemand wissen kann und demnach nicht verwendet werden sollen. Des Weiteren sind die Geschichten hier chronologisch geordnet - es mag also sein, dass sich beizeiten noch neue Geschichten zwischen vorhandene Texte einfügen.)) (Oktober 2017) Der schneidende Wind trieb ihr selbst unter dem metallischen Visier die Tränen in die Augen, als ihr gerüsteter Hippogryph mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen über den bewölkten Himmel Nordends segelte und das Schneepulver auf seinem Gefieder mit schrillem Gekrächze abschüttelte. Im Grunde war ihre Angelegenheit hier vollendet – der schwach pulsierende, ungeschliffene Kristall mit violettem Farbton ruhte in ihrem ledernen Beutel und auch wenn das nur ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung war, so war es immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg, den sie diesbezüglich seit Jahren vorzuweisen hatte. Eigentlich konnte sie ruhigen Gewisses in die elfischen Wälder heimkehren, doch etwas hinderte sie daran. War es Nostalgie, der sie an diesen Ort führte? Wehmut? Trauer? Wut, vielleicht sogar Angst? Die Wächterin schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und zerrte an den Zügeln, damit der Hippogryph die Höhe langsam aber sicher verringerte und schließlich sanft auf dem unberührten Schnee landete. Unruhig scharrte er mit einer vorderen Kralle und ruckte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Elfe, als sie abstieg. „Das nächste Lager der siebten Legion ist nicht weit. Ich komme nach.“ Die intelligenten, gelblichen Augen sahen sie argwöhnisch, gar vorwurfsvoll an. Schon einmal hatte sie ihn in der Drachenöde zurückgelassen, nur um dann eine ganze Weile – genauer gesagt mehrere Monate – nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Es brauchte jedoch keine weitere Überzeugungsarbeit, immerhin waren Reittier und Reiter ein eingespieltes Team. Fenryl krächzte missmutig, ehe er sich schüttelte und Anlauf nahm, um mit ausgestreckten Schwingen abzuheben. Die Wächterin schlang ihren Klingenumhang enger um ihre zierliche Gestalt und setzte ihren Weg zu Fuß fort. Weit und breit war hier nichts, es war vergleichbar mit einem eisigen Meer, an dessen Horizont nichts zu erkennen ist außer mehr Wasser. Weiße Dünen hoben und senkten sich über dieser Einöde, während die Schritte der Elfe ab und an von einer Schneeverwehung begleitet wurde, die über die Landschaft rollte und sich im Nebel wieder auflöste. Zeit spielte hier keine Rolle. Die Unberührtheit dieser eisigen Weiten beunruhigte die Wächterin zutiefst. Hier war so viel geschehen und doch gab es keine Spuren. Andererseits.. was hatte sie erwartet? Das die Fußspuren ihrer Einheit auf ewig im Schnee konserviert wurden? Pfützen von vergossenem Blut, dass in den Schnee eingesunken ist? Ein windschiefes, hölzernes Kreuz, welches ihren Verlust anzeigte? Unmöglich. Die Drachenöde war das Land des Vergessens; was hier geschah, blieb hier. Für immer. Nichts wies auf die unscheinbare, aber doch so bedeutungsvolle Stelle hin – es gab keine Markierung bis auf die arkanmagische, die Shendori hier hinterlassen hatte. Mit jedem Schritt sendete sie einen magischen Impuls auf der Suche nach diesem schicksalhaften Ort aus und näherte ihm sich mit jedem Atemzug, bis sie angekommen war. Unerträglich lange verharrte sie im Stehen und sog die eiskalte Luft so lange ein, bis ihre Lunge zu schmerzen begann. Erinnerungen an den Kampf, der hier geführt wurde, stiegen in ihr hoch; doch statt diesen nachzugeben und es Revue passieren zu lassen kniete sie sich vollständig in den Schnee, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ablegend. Unter dem ewigen Eis ruhte eine nachtelfische Schildwache – ein Teil ihrer kleinen Einheit, die sie auf der Suche nach einem Lich zusammengestellt und damals, zu Zeiten des Lichkönigs, geführt hatte. Es war nicht der Hunger, nicht die Kälte, der die Einheit letztlich zermürbt und zerstört hat; es war Verrat aus den eigenen Reihen. Bei dem Gedanken daran presste die Wächterin ihre Lippen zu nicht mehr als einem dünnen, blassen Strich zusammen. Sie hätte es verhindern können, verhindern sollen, hätte sie ihre Pflichten nicht vernachlässigt. Es war zu spät für ihre Kameraden, insbesondere der Schildwache, doch die Überlebenden lernten aus ihren Fehlern. Aus Trauer erwuchs Weisheit. Aus der Wut heraus entstand Tatendrang. Schattennacht klinkte das eulenähnliche Visier aus und legte es ab, während sie mit den Händen unter die Kapuze fuhr, um diese nach hinten hin abzustreifen. „Mutter Mond scheint über deinem Grab, Klingentanz. Dein Opfer wird nicht vergessen. Das Echo deines Namens wird viele Generationen begleiten.“ Eine klauenbewehrte Hand senkte sich auf den eisigen Grund hinab, um der Schwester in der Stille zu gedenken – doch da knirschte es verdächtig unter ihr und eine kleine Erschütterung verriet Bewegung unter dem Schnee. Bevor die Wächterin reagieren konnte schoss eine knochige Hand aus dem Boden, deren starker Griff sich um ihr Handgelenk legte. Keuchend versuchte sie, ihre Hand zurückzuziehen – doch vergeblich. Das konnte nur eine Halluzination sein, redete sich die Wächterin ein. Es war Nordend, der Ort wühlte sie auf und sie hatte ihre Schübe seit langem unter Kontrolle, doch unter diesen Umständen war das sicher nicht ungewöhnlich. Als jedoch noch eine knochige Hand aus dem Boden brach, lockerte sie den eisernen Griff um ihr Handgelenk mit einer schnellen Drehung und blinzelte sich binnen eines Lidschlages wenige Meter weg. Noch bevor sie sich mit einem oktarinen Flimmern langsam wieder materialisierte krallten sich die zwei Hände in den pulvrigen Schnee und aus dem eisigen Grab erhob sich tatsächlich mit grauenhaftem knacken vieler morscher Knochen und dem Gestank von Verwesung eine gar riesige Gestalt. Gelenke renkten sich ein und das Monstrum mit einer mattroten Rüstung richtete sich zu seiner gänzlichen Größe auf. Ein schabendes Geräusch entfuhr der bandagierten Gestalt; nach und nach nahm das Geräusch eine erkennbare Akustik an und das heisere Lachen dröhnte über die eisigen Weiten. „Er wusste, dass du kommen würdest.“ Die mattrote Saronitrüstung, durchzogen von eingravierten Runen, verdeckte den Großteil des massigen Körpers der übergroßen Elfe, die sich nur wenig entfernt vor ihr aus dem Schnee erhoben und aufgebaut hatte. Die einst steißlangen, smaragdgrünen Haare waren nun ausgeblichen und hingen ihr strähnig vor den eisigblau leuchtenden Augen. Die zuvor gesunde, violette Hautfärbung war einer leichenblassen Farbe, von Kratern zerfressenen Struktur gewichen. Ihre knochigen Hände umschlossen eine stangenwaffenähnliche Sense mit beidseitigem Klingenaufsatz. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ Die spröden Lippen der Todesritterin verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln. „Gerade du solltest doch wissen, dass Tote hier nicht auf ewig ruhen.“ Erzwungene Apathie stand der Wächterin in das vernarbte Gesicht geschrieben, sie ermahnte sich zur innerlichen Ruhe. „Synd-“ „Wage es nicht, diesen Namen auszusprechen.“, zischte die ehemalige Schildwache, einen Schwall eisiger Luft aus den geweiteten Nasenlöchern schnaubend. „Dieses Privileg wurde dir entrissen, als du mich hier zum Sterben zurückgelassen hast.“ Die Realisation traf Schattennacht mit einer unerwarteten Härte. Diese Aussage entsprach der Wahrheit – doch sie enthielt so viel mehr als das. Eine Serie von auftauchenden und beim nächsten Lidschlag sofort wieder verschwindenden Bildern tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf; ein Ritualdolch an einem Hals. Der finale Schnitt. Blut, überall Blut, dass der Schnee gierig aufnahm. Eine klauenbewehrte Hand, die die Hand einer anderen Elfe umgriff und nicht losließ. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Jetzt nicht im Gedankenmorast versinken. „Hat der Lich dich geschickt?“, fragte sie in neutralem Tonfall mit fester Stimme. „Ein helles Licht warst du ja schon immer.“, spottete Syndriel und verlagerte ihr Gewicht, sodass sie sich halbwegs gegen ihre in den Boden gerammte Sense lehnen konnte. „Gib mir sein Phylakterium. Er weiß, dass du nun alle Splitter gefunden hast und es zusammensetzen kannst.“ „Nein.“, sprach die Wächterin mit Endgültigkeit in ihrem Tonfall. Zumal die Todesritterin selbst im Falle ihrer Niederlage nur einen Splitter von sieben erhalten würde. Sie war nicht so töricht, jederzeit alle Splitter mit sich zu führen. Die Todesritterin bleckte die anomal spitzen Zähne und zog mit einem Ruck die Sense aus dem Schnee. „Du arbeitest also für ihn?“ Es sah nicht aus wie Syndriel und ganz sicher verhielt sie sich auch nicht so – doch die Wächterin musste wissen, ob sie noch zu retten war. Wenn auch nur ein kleiner, vernünftiger, nicht verdrehter Teil in ihr ruhte.. „Er gab mir die Möglichkeit, mein Leben fortzuführen. Nun gebe ich ihm meine Klinge.“ „Du hast dir dein Leben schenken lassen, nur um in Ketten weiterzuleben?“, provozierte die Wächterin mit durchdachten Worten. „Du glaubst, es würde mir etwas anderes übrig bleiben?“, raunte die dunkle Stimme der Todesritterin mit aggressivem Unterton. „Du hast mir alles genommen.“ Damit setzten sich die schweren Plattenstiefel langsam in Bewegung, nur um bei jedem Schritt an Fahrt aufzunehmen. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen hatte sie binnen eines Atemzugs überwunden und holte mit der Sense in Richtung der Wächterin aus, die sich jedoch zur Seite rollte und federnd wieder auf die Beine kam. „…mein Leben.“, grollte die Todesritterin, während sie der Wächterin mit einem schweren Schritt nachsetzte und die Waffe umherwirbelte, um noch einmal zuzuschlagen. „…die Möglichkeit, eine vollwertige Schildwache zu werden.“ Wieder zog sich die Wächterin zurück, ohne die eigenen Waffen gezogen zu haben. Die widerharkenbesetzte Klinge der Sense schrammte mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch an ihrer Oberschenkelplatte vorbei und hinterließ einen tiefen Kratzer. „…und meine Zukunft, als Wächterin akzeptiert zu werden.“ Die Sense schlug, Schnee aufwirbelnd, direkt neben der Wächterin ein, die sich einmal mehr geschickt zur Seite gedreht hatte. „Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was hier geschehen ist?“, fragte sie scheinbar unberührt. In ihrem Innern tobte ein Kampf – sie konnte und wollte ihre ehemalige Kampfgefährtin nicht angreifen. Es verstieß gegen ihre Prinzipien. Mit einem animalischen brüllen zog Syndriel die Sense aus dem Schnee. Unerbittlichkeit lag in den blau glühenden Augen. Mit der Hünin war nicht zu verhandeln. Wieder stürmte sie auf die Wächterin zu und holte ein um das andere Mal immer weiter mit der Sense aus, um sie zu erwischen. Schattennacht tänzelte ausweichend umher; doch die gewaltige Kraft der untoten Ritterin trieb sie immer weiter in die Defensive. Vor Wut schnaubend holte die Todesritterin einmal mehr zu einem fatalen Schlag aus, doch statt auszuweichen hob die Wächterin ihre plattenverstärkten Handschuhe an, um die Klinge in den außen zugewendeten Stacheln zu verhaken. Die Saronitklinge prallte mit ohrenbetäubendem Klirren gegen die metallenen Armschiene und durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde die Wächterin zur Seite geschleudert. Keuchend schlitterte sie durch den Schnee und grub währenddessen eine krallenbewehrte Hand hinein, um Halt zu finden. „Warum wehrst du dich nicht? Hast du Angst?“ Die Todesritterin schnaubte und setzte der knienden Wächterin mit langsamen Schritten hinterher. „Oder hast du einen Todeswunsch?“, schnurrte sie sadistisch und ging knochenknackend vor ihr in die Hocke, nur um sie dennoch über zwei Köpfe zu überragen. „Wie ich sehe, hat er dir ein Lächeln geschenkt.“, stellte die Ritterin mit düsterer Belustigung fest, anspielend auf die wulstigen Narben, die von den Mundwinkeln ausgehend bis zu der Mitte der Wangen der Wächterin reichen und es tatsächlich aussehen lassen, als würde sie jederzeit ein grausames Lächeln tragen. „..aber wie ich hörte, hast du gar kein aufgezeichnetes Lächeln gebraucht. Du hast ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen gelesen – wie ein kleines Schoßtier. Wie hat es sich angefühlt, einem untoten Monster zu dienen?“ Die Wächterin verdrängte diese Erinnerungen an diese Zeit mit einer persistenten Hartnäckigkeit, die ihr beigebracht wurde. Ein grausames Lächeln bildete sich auf den zerfetzten Lippen der Todesritterin. „Und ich dachte, den Geist von Wächterinnen kann man nicht brechen.“ Ein theatralisches Seufzen brach aus der untoten Kehle heraus. „Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Doch ich habe gehofft, dass du zumindest so tun würdest, als hättest du überhaupt einen Lebenswillen. Enttäuschend.“ Das letzte Wort spuckte Syndriel hasserfüllt aus, ehe sie die Sense fester umgriff. „Letzte Worte?“, fragte sie spottend, ehe sie die Sense umherwirbelte und schließlich mit einem finalen Ruck dazu ansetzte, die Wächterin mit einem seitlichen Schwung zu enthaupten. Das Wort ‚Kampf‘ aus dem Mund von der ehemaligen Schildwache zu hören weckte eine Assoziation im Hirn der Wächterin. Sie erinnerte sich an den Trainingsplatz nahe Astranaar im Eschental, an dem sie täglich mit ihrem Säbler vorbeiritt. Immer sah sie dort eine viel zu groß geratene, grobschlächtige Elfe mit einer hölzernen Mondgleve. Morgens noch voller Elan, abends erschöpft, jedoch noch immer selbst in der Dämmerung an den Übungspuppen zu sehen. „Wer ist das?“, fragte die Wächterin eines Tages eine patrouillierende Schildwache. Diese verdrehte die Augen. „Ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Sie möchte der Schildwacheneinheit beitreten. Doch seht sie Euch an. Diese Elfe hat nichts, was eine Schildwache braucht. Kein Gespür für den Kampf, kein Benehmen. Gar nichts.“ „Nun, sie hat Ehrgeiz. Mehr braucht es nicht.“, entgegnete die Wächterin ruhig. Immer wenn sie Zeit hatte, schaute sie nach der trainierenden Elfe. Sie wurde stärker, entschlossener – aber auch frecher und sturer. Als sie sich bei Volljährigkeit bei der Kommandantin der lokalen Einheit meldete, wurde sie abgelehnt und war dabei, den Trainingsplatz auseinanderzunehmen, als die Wächterin aus den Schatten trat und sie ermahnte. Hals über Kopf stürzte sich die abgelehnte Elfe auf die Wächterin und binnen eines Lidschlages und eines geschickt platzierten Griffes lag sie rücklings auf dem Boden. Knurrend gab sie nie Niederlage zu, da streckte sich ihr auch schon die klauenbewehrte Hand entgegen. „Lass mich dir helfen.“, raunte die Wächterin unter dem eulenähnlichen Visier. Und als die Elfe, bekannt unter dem Namen Syndriel Klingentanz, die Hand nahm begriff sie die Chance, die sich ihr bot; die Chance, eine richtige Ausbildung zu erhalten. Die Wächterin willigte ein, sie zu einer halbwegs fähigen Rekrutin auszubilden – auf das sie sich einmal mehr bei der Kommandantin vorstellig machen würde. Und eines schicksalhaften Tages wurde Klingentanz – mittlerweile eine Hünin mit gedrungener Haltung und grimmigem Blick – tatsächlich als Rekrutin akzeptiert. Doch es war auch der Tag an dem sie sich ein neues Ziel steckte: Sie wollte Wächterin werden. „Lass mich dir helfen.“, echote die Wächterin ihr früheres Ich, dass damals noch Syndriel der abgelehnten Rekrutin gegenüberstand, während sie zu der Todesritterin aufsah. Tatsächlich stoppte sie mitten in der Bewegung; die Sense hielt nur eine handbreit vom Hals der Elfe entfernt. Für einen Moment lag Verwirrung und Unschlüssigkeit in den Augen von Syndriel und Schattennacht erkannte diesen Blick wieder. Mehr brauchte sie zur Vergewisserung nicht. Ein Mundwinkel der Wächterin zuckte nach oben und als die Todesritterin brüllend ihren Sensenstreich fortsetzen wollte, hatte sich die Wächterin einmal mehr zur Seite geblinzelt. „Ich werde dein Inneres wie eine darnassische Honigmelone ausschaben.“, grollte Syndriel mit gebleckten Zähnen. „Na los. Wollen wir sehen, wie viel du tatsächlich gelernt hast. Wie haben dich die anderen Rekrutinnen damals genannt? ‚Klumpfuß‘?“ „RRAAARGH!“ Die Todesritterin preschte auf die Elfe zu, mit der Sense ausholend. Mit einem eleganten Sprung nach hinten setzte die Wächterin leichtfüßig wieder auf und zog die leichten Zwillingsklingen aus ihren Halterungen am Rücken. „Zu langsam.“, verbesserte sie ihre ehemalige Schülerin und lächelte sie perfide an. Und obwohl es als untotes Wesen gar nicht nötig war, hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb der Todesritterin in falschen, wütenden Atemzügen, ehe sie noch einmal zu einem rasanten Wirbel aus Angriffen ansetzte. Ihre schweren Stiefel klebten statisch am Boden, während sie ihr Gewicht auf das Standbein verlagerte, um mit der Sense auszuholen. Die Wächterin duckte sich unter einem Sensenhieb durch, duckte sich mit beiden Armen aufstützend auf den schneebedeckten Boden und trat kräftig gegen die Kniekehle des nicht belasteten Beines, woraufhin der Koloss wütend knurrte und linksseitig einknickte. „Du gibst immer noch nicht genug Acht. Ich habe dich Besseres gelehrt.“ Tatsächlich war die unreife Schildwachenrekrutin keine bessere Kämpferin durch den Untot geworden – sie machte die gleichen Fehler. Die gleichen, verdammten Fehler. Wütend raffte sich Syndriel wuchtig wieder auf und nutzte den Schwung aus der Halbdrehung, um der Wächterin die Sichel entgegen zu schwingen. Funkenschlagend gerieten die gekreuzten Zwillingsklingen mit der Runensense aneinander. „Es hätte nicht so weit kommen müssen, hättest du mich nicht zurückgelassen.“, fauchte sie feindselig und versuchte die Sense mit Druck ihrerseits näher an die Wächterin zu bringen – doch Schattennacht hielt ihrerseits Stand und presste ihr volles Gewicht mit den Klingen gegen die Sense. „Ich weiß nicht, was er deinem Verstand geflüstert hat aber du solltest wissen, dass er es war, der als verdeckter Kultist unter uns weihte in der Verkleidung des vertrauensvollen Priesters. Er war derjenige, der uns hier hinaus führte in der Hoffnung, zurück zu finden. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er dir die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat und dich hat ausbluten lassen wie ein erbärmliches Tier, als er seine wahre Natur offenbarte.“ Die Todesritterin bleckte die Zähne. „Lüge.“, knurrte sie mit fauligem Atem. „Mondwisper hat nichts mehr für dich tun können, ihre Kräfte waren zu erschöpft. Ich habe deine Hand bis zum bitteren Ende gehalten. Und als alle weiterzogen in Richtung Winterfeste bin ich geblieben. Als ich dich zu diesem Einsatz mitnahm habe ich dir versprochen, dich nicht im Stich zu lassen. Das Versprechen einer Wächterin ist endgültig, so wie ihr Urteil.“ Für einen Moment klärte sich der wutbenebelte Blick der Todesritterin, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich klirrend aus der Waffenverschränkung, die Angriffshaltung aufrechterhaltend. „Jetzt ist es zu spät.“, ließ sie mit kühler Stimmung anklingen und stürzte sich einmal mehr auf die Wächterin. Es waren wilde, unkoordinierte Schläge einer verzweifelten Rekrutin, die einmal mehr Ablehnung in ihrem Leben erfahren hatte. Mehrmals kreuzten sich die Klingen und die sonst so stillen, unberührten Weiten Nordends wurden vom entfernten Gesang der Klingen einmal mehr zu einem Schlachtfeld. Jeder Sensenschwung war Zeuge der unbeherrschten Wut von Syndriel und mit jedem verfehlten oder geblockten Schlag wurde sie frustrierter und ungezügelter. In einem Moment ihrer Unachtsamkeit duckte sich Schattennacht unter ihrem klingenführenden Arm zur Seite hinweg und berührte mit der rüstklauenbesetzten Hand die schweren Saronitstulpen der Todesritterin. Diese versuchte sich zu lösen, doch es war bereits zu spät; kleine, violette Kristalle formten sich zu einer großen Kristallformation, um ihre Hand schließlich gänzlich einzunehmen. Syndriel ließ mit dieser nun in Kristall eingeschlossenen Hand die zweihändig geführte Sense fallen und ließ sie unter dem schweren Gewicht sinken, ehe sie wutentbrannt aufheulte. Die verbleibende Hand ballte sie zur Faust, ehe sie mit schweren Schritten der Wächterin nachsetzte. „Gib auf, Syndriel.“ Doch die Todesritterin hörte sie in ihrer Rage nicht. Dem nächsten Faustschlag stellte sich die Wächterin entgegen, um die Hand zwischen der Armbeuge einzuklemmen und auch die Kristallisierung durch Berührung einzuleiten. Ächzend taumelte die Todesritterin zurück und gab dem Gewicht der Umbralkristalle nach; mit einer leichten Erschütterung kniete sie gesenkten Hauptes im Schnee, während die kristallisierten Arme vor ihr auflagen und sie wenigstens zu einer aufrechten Haltung zu stützen. Bedrückende Stille kehrte in die Drachenöde zurück. Der Wind heulte, der Schnee wehte – doch sonst war da nichts. „Worauf wartest du? Bring es endlich zu Ende. Eine Kerbe mehr oder weniger auf deiner Klinge stört dich an diesem Punkt nicht mehr.“ Die Wächterin wendete ihre in der Haupthand geführte Klinge, die unzählige, eingravierte Kerben führte. Schon damals. Sie näherte sich der knienden, untoten Schildwache und schob die Zwillingsklingen währenddessen zurück in ihre Halterung. „Komm mit mir.“, entgegnete die Wächterin mit empathischem Tonfall, auf Syndriel hinabsehend. „In den elfischen Wäldern wartet nichts mehr auf mich. Nur Ablehnung und Hass.“ „Alle warten auf dich. Deine Familie, deine Einheit. Ich.“ Syndriel schüttelte den Kopf mit dem verwahrlosten, pestgrünen Haar. „Es wäre ein Leben in Schande. Ein Leben ohne Mutter Mond und die Natur, mit der ich nicht mehr verbunden bin.“ „Es ist keine Schande, ehrenhaft im Kampf gefallen zu sein. Die Wiedererweckung geschah nicht aus freien Stücken. Niemand wird dich dafür verantwortlich machen, Syndriel. Dein Ehrgeiz wird dir einmal mehr den Weg weisen und dir dabei helfen, einen Pfad zu finden, den du in Zukunft beschreiten wirst.“ Die Todesritterin schloss die blau glühenden Augen und schwieg sich aus. „Komm mit mir. Lass mich dir helfen.“ Bei diesen Worten sah sie zu der Wächterin auf, die ihr eine Hand hingestreckt hatte. Die kristallinen Formationen um ihre Hände herum bauten sich ab, bis sie gänzlich verschwunden waren. Mattrote Saronithandschuhe schoben sich in freundlicher Absicht in die klauenbewehrten Handschuhe der Wächterin, die daraufhin einen Mundwinkel nach oben zog. „Immer noch genau so stur und engstirnig wie früher.“, seufzte Schattennacht schließlich vor Erleichterung und half Syndriel auf. „Du meinst wohl: Immer noch genauso ambitioniert.“ Die Wächterin schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schlug ihr freundschaftlich gegen einen plattenverhüllten Oberarm. „Na los. Die Kälte kriecht mir langsam in die Knochen.“, entgegnete die Wächterin wahrheitsgemäß, als sie losmarschierte. „Was meinst du mit ‚kalt‘ – hier ist es doch paradiesisch?“ Die hühnenhafte Todesritterin stampfte hinter ihr her. „Sei ruhig. Untote dürfen da nicht mitreden.“ Syndriel bleckte belustigt die Zähne, ehe sie ihre Sense am Griff wieder aufnahm, die Klinge wie ein Pflug durch den Schnee ziehen ließ und der Wächterin folgte. (August 2018) „HILFE. WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE.“ „Wo sind wir?“ „VERLETZE HIER ABLEGEN!“ „Teldrassil..“ „HEILER! HEILER!“ Die Stimmen hunderter, überlebender Kaldorei suchten das Kürbisfeld heim, auf dem sie alle mittels Portal transportiert wurden. Immer mehr Überlebende traten aus dem arkanschimmernden Portal. Ruß klebte in ihren verschwitzen Gesichtern, Asche rieselte von ihren Haaren. Der beißende Geruch des Feuers war allgegenwärtig. Viele Elfen brachen auf der Stelle zusammen und gaben sich der schützenden Ohnmacht hin – aufgrund von kritischen Verletzungen oder der bitteren Realisation, was gerade geschehen war. Die Neunte Schildwacheneinheit „Sternenläufer“ stand geschlossen auf dem Feld. Verletzt, verwirrt, verlassen. Trotz der klaffenden, bluttriefenden Wunde an ihrer Hüfte, die nur provisorisch verbunden wurde, und den schmerzhaften, schattenmagischen Impulsen – geschuldet den unzähligen Pfeilen der Dunkelläuferinnen, die sie auf sich genommen hatte – schaltete sich bei der Wächterin in diesem Moment ein Automatismus ein. Verwundete sammeln. Verwundete versorgen. Solange würde sie das Adrenalin schon noch zusammenhalten. Sie schulterte die verletzte, bewusstlose Schildwache auf ein Neues und marschierte schwerfällig zu einem grasbewachsenen Fleck am Rande des Feldes. Jeder Schritt sendete neue Wellen der Schmerzen durch den geschädigten Leib der Elfe. Schreie nach Heilern durchbrachen das aufgebrachte Gerede der Kaldorei. Zu viele Verletzte. Zu wenige Heiler. Die Wächterin ließ die bewusstlose Schildwache verhältnismäßig sanft nieder und betrachtete mit trübem Blick ihre Wunden. Am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes tanzten kleine Sternchen und eine Dunkelheit begann, sich über ihre Sicht zu legen, die sie kopfschüttelnd versuchte, zu verjagen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um Schwäche zu zeigen. Die Organe der Schildwache wurden von der eingedellten Rüstung zerquetscht, ihre Atmung davon beeinflusst. Ein tiefer Schnitt an der Schulter, einer am Oberschenkel. Mit rasselnden Atemzügen klinkte die Wächterin ihr eulenähnliches, metallisches Visier aus und schob die Kapuze für eine freie, uneingeschränkte Sicht zurück. Auch die Klingenschulterpolster schnallte sie ab und ließ sie achtlos in den Boden poltern, ehe die klauenbewehrten Handschuhe folgten. Behutsam befreite sie die Schildwache von ihrer Rüstung – Riemen wurden geöffnet, Schnallen aufgezerrt, ehe auch der letzte, metallene Panzer nicht am geschundenen Körper der Elfe klebte. Ein erleichternder Atemzug ruckte durch die bewusstlose Kaldorei. Mit vor Aufregung und gleichzeitig vor Erschöpfung zitternden Händen leerte sie ihren Marschrucksack komplett neben sich aus, nur um sich den Klingenumhang von den Schultern zu ziehen und in Streifen zu reißen. Sie tunkte den Stoff in die Flüssigkeit und reinigte die offenen Wunden ehe sie mit einem anderen Tuch versuchte, die Blutung zu stoppen. Unter ihren Händen waren schon so viele Kampfgefährten sinnlos gestorben. Blut sickerte in die zuvor unbefleckte Grasfläche und die Wächterin musste unwillkürlich an alle Leben denken, die vor ihren Augen vergangen sind. Nicht noch eines. Du glaubst, Du kannst sie retten? Anmaßend. Utopisch. Sieh sie Dir an – sie stirbt. Und Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Die Wächterin schüttelte ihre zwanghaften Gedanken ab und zwang sich zur inneren Ruhe. Erst jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf die eigenen, zu Klauen deformierten Hände, die von schwärzlichen, hauchdünnen Adern übersät waren, die sich hervorhoben und unter ihrer Rüstung verschwanden. Der trübe Blick engte sich und sie blinzelte mehrmals – eventuell war es doch nur ein der Müdigkeit geschuldeter Sehfehler. Doch die Adern verblieben dort, wo sie waren. Die Hinterlassenschaft der schattenmagischen Pfeile? Ein Fluch? Frohlocke, Kind der Sterne. Deine Macht hat einen weiteren Tribut gefordert. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es, den Blick abzuwenden. Aus einem kleinen, hölzernen Kästchen befreite sie eine sterile Nadel samt Faden; die Wunden würden sich nicht von allein schließen. Außerdem gab es noch mehr Verwundete der Einheit, wie ein schweifender Blick ihrerseits verriet. Pfeilgespickt, axtzertrümmert. Hier war niemand unbeschadet davongekommen. Mitleid. Fürsorge. Erbarmen. Gar Menschlichkeit. Seit wann sind wir wieder fähig, Empathie zu empfinden, kleiner Schatten? Egal wie oft sie es versuchte, die mittlerweile bedenklich zitternden Hände verhinderten, dass der Faden seinen Weg durch das Nadelöhr fand. Zähneknirschend und zermürbt versuchte es die Wächterin immer und immer wieder, bis sich eine violette Hand auf die ihre legte. „Ab hier übernehme ich.“ Das Gesicht war ihr gänzlich unbekannt – doch die Attitüde der Ren’dorei und die Art, wie sie die bewusstlose Schildwache betrachtete verrieten ihr, dass es eine Heilerin sein musste. Der matt schimmernde Blick der Elfe sah sich träge blinzelnd um. Mittlerweile waren eine Handvoll Heiler angetroffen, die sich bereits um die Verletzten der Einheit kümmerten. Sie atmete mit rasselnden Störgeräuschen aus und überließ die ohnmächtige Schildwache der Ren’dorei, ehe sie sich zu einem nahen Zaun schleppte, sich schwerfällig mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte und sich herunterrutschen ließ. Jede Vene brannte unter dem Einfluss der aufgenommenen, fremden Schattenmagie. Als hätte ihr Leib nicht nur jeden magischen Pfeil abgefangen, sondern vollständig absorbiert. Mit jedem Atemzug inhalierte sie förmlich Feuer, während das exhalieren ein schmerzliches Echo in ihr hinterließ. Wie viele von den Pfeilen hatte sie abbekommen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es waren zu viele gewesen. Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern lauerten die rotglühenden Augen der Dunkelläuferinen, die sich belustigt unter ihrer Agonie verengten. Müdigkeit zwang die Wächterin zum Stillstand; ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich zu einem angestrengten raunen, während sie blinzelnd gegen die Ohnmacht kämpfte. Die Schreie und Rufe der Elfen wurden zu einem dumpfen Hintergrundgeräusch, als würden sie hinter verschlossenen Türen wispern. Immer mehr Elfen bewegten sich zu ihrer Position und verwickelten einander in Konversationen. Alles, was die Wächterin mitbekam, waren Bewegungen in erschreckend schnellem Tempo und Lippen die sich öffneten und schlossen, ohne einen Ton herauszubekommen. Noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hast Du das hier alles genossen. Chaos. Verfall. Zerstörung. Hörst Du nicht die liebliche Melodie der angsterfüllten, verzweifelten Schreie? Siehst Du nicht die köstliche Furcht, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelt? Nimm es in Dir auf, bewahre es. Die zitternden Hände zogen ihre Ausrüstung näher an ihren Standort am Zaun und sie begann, sich wieder einzukleiden. Sie schob die klauenbewehrten Handschuhe über die deformierten Hände, schnallte sich die Klingenschulterpolster wieder an und letztlich versteckte sie das – zu ihrer Unkenntnis ebenso mit schwärzlichen Adern gespickte Antlitz – unter ihrer Maskierung. Anschließend ließ sie ihren Kopf kraftlos nach hinten gegen den hölzernen Zaun kippen, den Blick zu den funkelnden Sternen gewandt, die den Nachthimmel vollständig bedeckten. Der Sichelmond erhellte das Feld nur spärlich und von der Perspektive der Wächterin sah es aus wie ein entrücktes, spottendes Lächeln. Selbst Mutter Mond erfreut sich Deines Leids, kleiner Schatten. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. „Schweig.“, raunte die Wächterin schwach mit zitterndem Unterton. Zerknirscht schob sie testweise einen ihrer Ärmel zurück und offenbarte nicht nur die tiefen Schüreisennarben, sondern auch die nun ausgeblichenen, magischen Hautbilder. Ihre Farbe hatte sie verlassen und somit auch ihre Magie. Die Versiegelung wurde damit aufgehoben. Ein gedehnter, schmerzvoller Atemzug entwich der Elfe. Währenddessen hob eine Schildwache wenige Meter von ihr die Hand, um sie herzuwinken. Mit schwermütigen Atemzügen folgte die Wächterin diesem Ruf – ihre Klauen pressten sich in den Boden und sie drückte sich keuchend in den Stand. Der Schmerz raubte ihr den Verstand in jeglicher Hinsicht, während Erschöpfung ihre Glieder lähmte. „Wächterin Schattennacht – habt Ihr Euch schon versorgen lassen?“ Aufrichtige Sorge war in den Worten der einheitstreuen Schildwache zu hören, deren Gesicht halbseitig verbrannt und somit entstellt war. Eine Narbe, die sie ihr Leben lang an dieses Ereignis zurückdenken lassen wird. Es war darüber hinaus offensichtlich, dass die Wächterin unbehandelt war – die nachtblaue Rüstung war gespickt von pfeilgroßen Löchern und an ihrer Seite war da noch immer die klaffende Dolchwunde, die nur provisorisch verbunden wurde. Das schwärzliche anmutende Blut hatte die ersten Lagen des Verbandes bereits getränkt, doch die Nacht verbarg die außergewöhnliche Färbung. Du wirst es nicht lange verheimlichen können. Der Schmerz ist nur der süße Lockruf für das, was kommen wird. Bist Du nicht auch schon ganz aufgeregt, kleiner Schatten? Die süffisante Stimme, die im Innern ihres Schädels wütete und ein alles erfüllendes Echo erzeugte zwang die Wächterin dazu, den Kopf ruckartig in einer schüttelnden Motion zu bewegen, ehe sie zerknirscht zur Schildwache hinunter sah. „Ich werde mich zuerst um Vorräte und Versorgung kümmern. Davor ist nicht daran zu denken. Ruht Euch aus, Schildwache. Eure Wunden sind schwer.“ Sie verblieb nicht lange in ihrer Nähe – wusste sie doch genau, dass einige Schildwachen bereits während der Evakuierung in Darnassus bemerkt hatten, wie scherwiegend ihre eigenen Wunden waren. Jetzt, wo sie in vorläufig in Sicherheit waren merkte die Wächterin mit jedem Lidschlag, wie sich das aufrechterhaltende Adrenalin im Sekundentakt aus ihrem Körper schlich und sie zittern und kraftlos zurücklassen würde. Mit schweren Schritten wendete sie sich ab, nachdem alle angemessen versorgt wurden und brach in Richtung Stadt auf. Sturmwind war für sie kein unbekanntes Pflaster, im Gegenteil. Jahrelang hatte sie hier ihr Dasein gefristet, unter anderem aufgrund eines Auftrags des Ordens. Wie lange möchtest Du dir das noch einreden? Lüge, Lüge, Lüge. So war es doch ein ganz anderer Grund, der Dich hier gehalten hat… Wankende Schritte führten sie die schier endlosen Treppenstufen in den Zwergendistrikt hinauf, während eine klauenbewehrte Halt am Geländer suchte. Gesenkten Hauptes schlurfte sie durch das Viertel, in dem mittlerweile ob der Ankunft der Kaldorei ebenso heilloses Chaos ausgebrochen war. Helfer rannten in Richtung des Felders, Heiler sammelten sich und Vorräte wurden dorthin gebracht. Ist es Dein ‚ungebrochener Stolz‘, der Dich vor helfenden Händen flüchten lässt?, spottete der gar nicht mal zu unbekannte Fremdkörper in ihrem Innern. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend erkannte sie diese Stimme als etwas Reales an, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich weiterschleppte. Es war nicht nur Stolz. Es war die pure, nackte Angst vor dem Ausdruck der Mondpriesterin, wenn sie das Ausmaß ihrer eigenen Korrumption zum ersten Mal vollständig sehen würde. Die Konsequenzen waren nicht auszudenken. An den brennenden, an Auslöschung grenzenden Schmerz, den die Heilung ihrer Hände auslösen würde, war ebenso nicht zu denken. Der Entschluss stand schon immer fest: Kein Kaldorei und keine magischen Heiler würden sie berühren. Erstere aus Gründen der Diskretion, zweitere aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Nur noch ein Stück, flehte sie ihren Körper an, als sie zu ihrem eigenen Schreck bemerkte, dass ihre Beine langsam unter dem eigenen Gewicht nachgaben. Ganz zu schweigen von der nahenden Finsternis, die sich über ihr Sichtfeld legte. Schließe Deine Augen. Schlaf. In Bälde wird alles wieder gut; nun bin ich ja wieder hier. Wir sind vereint. Für immer. Der erdrückende Hall, den die Stimme jedes Mal hinterließ, ließ ihren Geist erzittern. Die Ketten, die diese Monstrosität gehalten haben, wurden gebrochen. Sie hörte das rasseln der metallenen Kettenglieder förmlich und es ließ sie erschaudern. Lass Dich fallen, kleiner Schatten. Ich werde Dich mit Sicherheit fangen und Dich einmal mehr in der Finsternis begrüßen. Nicht mehr weit, ermahnte sich die Wächterin stumm, als sie eine tunnelähnliche Unterführung in Richtung des nächsten Viertels erreichte. Schmerz pulsierte in jedem Winkel ihres Körpers, als ihre Schritte immer langsamer wurden und träge aufsetzten. Als sie ins straucheln geriet streckte sie eine Hand in Richtung der gemauerten Wand aus, um die aufrechte Haltung irgendwie zu wahren. Die metallenen Rüstklauen schabten gegen den makellosen Stein und erzeugten ein unangenehmes Geräusch, dass ihr in den Ohren klingelte. Ihren sonst so wachsamen Augen war entgangen, was sich seit dem Angriff wortwörtlich an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte; die Färbung ihres eigenen Schattens war tiefschwarz und je länger man den Blick darauf heftete, desto abgründiger erschien er. Es war, als würde ihr eigener Schatten gegen sie agieren und mit nebligen Armen nach ihr greifen, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Mit einem Mal fanden ihre in dem Tunnel echoenden, schlurfenden Schritte ein Ende. Ihre haltgebende, abstützende Hand sank kraftlos nieder und einen rasselnden Atemzug später folgte der gerüstete Körper der Wächterin, der dumpf auf dem gepflasterten Weg aufschlug. Mit zur Seite gewendetem Antlitz atmete sie schwer, ihr Brustkorb hob und sank sich wie der eines verletzten Tieres, als ihre Lider begannen, zu flattern und sie in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Weißt Du, was alle Geschichten gemeinsam haben, kleiner Schatten? Der silberne Blick der Elfe wurde trüb, fast schon matt. Das Schimmern flackerte unter ihren lidschlagenden Bemühungen, gegen ihr eigenes Bedürfnis zu kämpfen, in die Dunkelheit zu tauchen und sich dort von der Schwärze empfangen zu lassen. Sie enden. Ein deplatziertes, entrücktes Lachen hallte durch ihren benebelten Schädel und es vergingen einige Momente, bis die Realisation auch sie erreichte: Es war ihr eigenes, hysterisches Gelächter, dass durch den einsamen Tunnel hallte, während sie bewegungsunfähig dort in der Gosse lag. Jetzt verstehst Du, kleiner Schatten, säuselte die Stimme hypnotisch und sie spürte bereits die Umarmung der verschlingenden Finsternis, als zwei Hände sie betasteten und sie schwerfällig aufrichteten. Durch den milchigen Schleier erkannte sie einen jungen Mann, der ihr Halt gab und sie mit sich schleifte. „Durchhalten. Wir finden einen Heiler für Euch.“ Seine fremde Stimme verriet so viel Kraft und Fürsorge, dass es der Wächterin nahezu die Tränen in die Augen trieb, die eigentlich der Tatsache geschuldet waren, dass sie mit ihrer Aufopferung während des Krieges der Dornen ihr eigenes Ende besiegelt hatte. „Kein.. magischer Heiler.“, raunte die Wächterin in nicht mehr als einem störrischen Flüstern. Sie vernahm die Antwort des Mannes nur in dumpfen, unverständlichen Schlägen, die in ihrer nahenden Ohnmacht versickerten. Mit der Exhalation eines letzten, rasselnden Atemzuges verließ sie die Welt der Wachenden, um sich der Finsternis vollständig zu übergeben. Gleite sanft in das Vergessen, kleiner Schatten. Wir werden warten. (August 2018) Dem Übungskampf, der zwischen Shan’do und Thero’shan auf dem Kürbisfeld stattfand, sah die Wächterin nur halbherzig zu. Sie lehnte sich knarzend gegen den Zaun und atmete gedehnt aus. Seit Langem fehlte ihrer Haltung die sonst präsente, militärische Disziplin, ihrem Blick mangelte es an Klarheit und Fokus und vor allem bemerkte sie zusehends, wie die Realität ihren Händen entglitt. Nebst der penetranten, omnipräsenten Stimme vernahm sie permanent das lockende flüstern der Leere, welches ihr in zischendem, mehrtönigem Shath’Yar lockende Versprechen machte, die sich unwillkürlich in ihrem Gedächtnis einnisteten. Alle Warnungen und theoretische Aufklärungen vor Jahrhunderten während ihrer Ausbildung konnten sie nicht auf diese Auswirkungen der Korrumpierung vorbereiten, die sich schon seit Ewigkeiten in ihr eingenistet haben und nur auf einen Moment der Schwäche gewartet haben. Die letzten Begegnungen mit Schattenmagie waren überdies auch nicht gerade zuträglich zu diesem Zustand gewesen. Wie auf ein Stichwort schoss der Schmerz einmal mehr durch ihren Leib und setzte ihre Venen in einen lodernden, zerfressenden Brand. Zähneknirschend löste sie die Hände aus der Verschränkung, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und hob das metallische Visier an, um mit zitternder Klauenhand über ihr narbenentstelltes Antlitz zu fahren. Spottendes Gelächter echote in ihrem Schädel – die Stimmen machten sich über ihren psychischen Verfall lustig. Über ihre Unfähigkeit und Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Die Berührung der kalten, metallenen Klauen auf ihrer Haut erinnerten sie an ihre derzeitige Pflicht: Den Kampf beobachten. Analysieren. Der Thero’shan eine Möglichkeit geben, ihre Technik danach zu evaluieren. Raunend senkte sie das Visier wieder und klinkte es ein, ehe sie den trüb schimmernden Blick anhob, um dem Kampf ansatzweise zu folgen. Langsame Bewegungen, als ob sie in Zeitlupe um die Oberhand kämpfen würden in Verbindung mit den hintergründigen, dumpfen aber gleichzeitig ohrenbetäubenden Schlägen der Fäuste, die abgefangen wurden und Treffer landeten, ließen die Wächterin träge blinzeln. Die Beeinflussung ihrer Wahrnehmung war zuvor noch nicht so kritisch gewesen. So rational… Eventuell sollte sie sich auch einfach zurückziehen. Ruhen. Bleib doch noch ein wenig. Hörst du nicht den Gesang des Krieges, kleiner Schatten? Ihre klauenbewehrten Hände krallten sich in den obersten Balken des hölzernen Zaunes. Die schmale Gestalt duckte sich, die kräftige Gestalt holte erneut aus. Schlag um Schlag. Blut für Blut. Jemand kassierte einen Schlag, jemand anderes bereitete einen Konter vor. Lämmer zur Schlachtbank. Die Kämpfer wurden bloß zu hauttonfarbigen Schlieren, die sich umeinander zogen, sich umwirbelten und wieder trennten, um den Kreislauf von vorn zu beginnen. Mit abwesendem, starren Blick beobachtete die Wächterin stumpf einen einzigen Fokuspunkt. Vermisst Du es etwa nicht? Ihr Geist wurde erfüllt von Schreien der Agonie, dem matschigen zerbersten von Fleisch, dem splittern von freigelegten Knochen. Zerreißen. Zerfetzen. Zerstückeln. Die Augen der Wächterin verengten sich mit einem Hauch von Belustigung im sichtbaren Ausdruck und auf den vernarbten, durch das Visier verdeckte Lippen breitete sich ein entrücktes Grinsen aus. Eine Stimme zerrte sie just in das Hier und Jetzt zurück, als die Kommandantin neben ihr auftauchte. Verwirrt zuckte der Blick der Wächterin zum Kampf, der sich dem Ende neigte. Wie lange haben sie ihre Gedanken fort von hier getragen? Wie weit entfernt war sie diesmal davon, nachzugeben? Ein rasselnder Atemzug ließ sie auf diese Realisation hin gänzlich erstarren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich mit wirbelndem, zerfetzten Klingenumhang ab und wendete sich ab, um in die Richtung des Waldstückes zu gehen. Mit jedem Schritt erhöhte sich ihr Tempo, bis es in einen rasanten Sprint ausgeartet war. Erst mitten in dem angrenzenden Waldstück, abgeschottet von jeglichen, auf den Feldern erzeugten Geräuschen, die von den dichten Bäumen verschluckt wurden, machte sie Halt. Ihre sekündlich ansteigende Paranoia sah hinter jedem der Stämme huschende Schatten, die ihre leuchtenden Augen auf sie gerichtet hatten. Jeder Windstoß, der durch die Blätter strich und sie in Bewegung versetze, eine weitere Warnung für das kommende Unheil. Unruhig zuckten ihre mit Rüstklauen besetzten Finger, während der schimmernde Blick unfokussiert umher huschte. Selbst ihre flache, unregelmäßige Atmung beruhigte sich nicht von der kurzen Anstrengung. Du gehörst hier nicht hin. Lass Dich fallen, kleiner Schatten. Wir fangen Dich auf… Wenn Du sie einfach abschlachtest, können wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen. So wie damals. Die gute, alte Zeit. Erinnerst Du dich? Du willst es doch auch… Wo ist Deine kleine Einheit, wenn Du sie einmal brauchst? Sei nicht töricht. Dein Platz ist bei uns. Denk nur einmal an die Macht, die damals deine Venen strömte. Unvorstellbar. Nicht zu begreifen für einen einfachen Sterblichen. Die Wächterin brach binnen eines Lidschlags auf die Knie und stemmte ihre Fäuste in den grasbewachsenen Untergrund, schwer atmend. Sie spürte förmlich den lebenden Schatten, der sich an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte und sie umwirbelte, umgarnte. Mit jedem der trügerischen Worte überwand er geschickt eine weitere Festung, ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen. Dieser Platz gehört nur Dir, kleiner Schatten. Er wird auch immer Dir sein. Komm zu uns. Wir warten nur auf Dich. Zischend hob sie eine Faust an und schmetterte sie in den Boden. Wieder und wieder, dass Gras dabei plattdrückend, während sich ihre Knöchel in den Handschuhen wundscheuerten. „Magie ist mächtig. Magie macht süchtig. Magie führt zu Verderbtheit. Magie zieht ungewünschte Besucher an.“, wiederholte sie mehrmals keuchend die Grundregeln für die Anwendung der Magie. In ihren Schädel bohrte sich die strenge Stimme ihrer Mentorin, die ihr jene Regeln mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Eine jede Wächterin wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde. Korrumpierung ließ sich nicht verhindern, doch zumindest für eine Weile verdrängen. „Wächterinnen werden dazu ausgebildet, ihresgleichen zu töten, sollten sie letztlich der Korrumpierung verfallen.“, hörte sie einmal mehr die Stimme ihrer Ausbilderin. Die Wächterin stoppte mit der sinnbefreiten Bearbeitung des Bodens durch ihre Faust und bettete ihre Hände auf den Oberschenkeln, den Atem langsam regulierend. Es durfte keinen Anlass geben, sie wegen ihres Verhaltens zu verdächtigen – nicht nur, weil sie von Ordensschwestern umringt war. Es gibt keine unlösbaren Probleme, redete sie sich ohne Unterlass ein und senkte die Lider über die schimmernden Augen, tief ein- und ausatmend. Es gibt nur schwache Individuen, die dem Druck nicht standhalten können. Damit versank die Wächterin im sturmwindschen Waldstück in eine tiefe Meditation, die ihrem Geist das Gleichgewicht wiederbringen sollte. (September 2018) „Du gehst schon wieder?“ Die mintgrünen Brauen des Elfen zogen sich zusammen, während eine oberflächliche Furche in die sonst so makellose Haut drückte, seine Empfindungen unterstreichend. „Der Weg der Einheit führt nach Feralas, um dort Stellung zu beziehen.“, erwiderte sie kurz angebunden. Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in seinen milchigen Augen wider, während seine trüben Iriden beständig umher huschten, auf der Suche nach einem Antlitz, welches er beim Zuhören fokussieren könnte. „Ihr zieht in den Krieg.“, stellt er mit unschlüssigem Tonfall fest. „Eventuell.“, antwortete die Wächterin kurz angebunden. Wäre sie Schleiermohn nicht zufälligerweise auf der Straße begegnet und hätte er sie nicht an ihrem typischen Schrittmuster erkannt, wäre sie wohl einfach an ihm vorbei gegangen. Abschiede lagen ihr nicht, zumal er es als einziger vermochte, ihre kaum hörbaren Schwankungen in der Tonlage zu vernehmen und dann auch noch die Dreistigkeit besaß, es anzusprechen. Ein tiefer Atemzug ihrerseits ließ ihn zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehren. Seine feingliedrigen Finger, gehüllt in ein sanftes Schimmern, schwebten dicht über ihrer fahlen, kränklichen Haut. Abtastend, forschend. Was er dadurch erfuhr blieb ihr ein Mysterium; sein Ausdruck hatte sich derweil neutralisiert. „Weshalb bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile der andächtigen Stille, nahezu kontextlos. Doch die Wächterin wusste genau, wovon er sprach. Und doch entschied sie sich – ob nun aus Gewohnheit oder nicht – dazu, ihn anzulügen. „Mit welchem Grund? Deine Zeit ist kostbar, deine Dienste gut beansprucht. Ich hatte keinen Bedarf an einer Heilung aufgrund meiner Unversehrtheit. Da hat es andere Kaldorei erheblich schlimmer erwischt.“ Das schimmern der Hände erlosch mit einem Mal und er bettete seine Hände im Schoß, seinen Hocker ein wenig näher an die Liege rückend. Der matt schimmernde Blick der Wächterin traf auf seine argwöhnischen, verengten Augen. „Unversehrtheit?“, fragt er mit einer solchen gespielten Ironie in der Stimme, dass die Kaldorei unwillkürlich grollte. „Konzentrations- und Denkstörungen, Leistungseinbruch, Wahnvorstellungen und Selbstgespräche gehören also in deine Definition von ‚unversehrt‘?“, fragte er spitzfindig. „Du hast mich beobachtet.“ „Kaum zu übersehen.“ Ein bitteres Lachen verließ seine geschwungenen Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum?“, fragte er einmal mehr, diesmal mit seiner vertrauten, brüchigen Stimme. „Weil ich mir dieses Mal bewusst war, dass es das Ende ist.“, raunte sie wahrheitsgemäß und richtete sich auf. Unwirsch platzierte er eine Handfläche auf ihrem Torso und drückte sie zurück in die Liege. Zähneknirschend ließ die Wächterin sich das gefallen; jeder andere hätte schon mit einem Mindestmaß an Konsequenzen rechnen müssen. „Unsinn.“ „Wahrheit.“, hielt sie, genauso stur, dagegen. Der zierliche Elf bemerkte, dass er mit dieser Art und Weise nichts herausbekommen würde. Er dämpfte seine Stimme zu einem sanften wispern: „Was war dieses Mal anders?“ Die Wächterin unterdrückte unruhige Bewegungen auf der Liege, stattdessen blieb sie statisch liegen, den Blick an die hölzerne Decke heftend. „Nicht viel.“ Alles. „Es hat sich wie der übliche Prozess angefühlt, nur diesmal einen Hauch stärker.“ Mit jedem Mal zerreißt es, verschlingt es, verzehrt es mehr und mehr. Es ist die Inkarnation von unstillbarem Hunger. „..nur ein temporärer Aussetzer.“ Kontrollverlust. Psychischer Verfall. Erinnerungsfetzen, nicht zuordenbar. Was ist überhaupt geschehen? „Nach der Heilung hat es sich wieder normalisiert. Nun ist alles in Ordnung.“ Das lockende, neblige wispern der Leere verlässt schon seit langem meine Gedanken nicht mehr. Ein permanenter Begleiter, der mir Dinge flüstert, deren Wahrheitsgehalt ich nicht filtern kann. „Das nächste Mal werde ich mich wieder an dich wenden.“ Lüge. „..oder an einen anderen Heiler binnen einer angemessenen Zeitspanne.“ Eine weitere, dreiste Lüge. Nicht einmal die Notwendigkeit einer Heilung hast du gesehen, so sehr hatte es dich im Griff. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren.“ Denn ein weiteres Mal wäre mein selbstverschuldeter Untergang. Stille. Mehr hatte die Wächterin dahingehend nicht hinzuzufügen. Es waren keine Empfindungen auf dem androgynen, zeitlosen Gesicht des Heilers abzulesen – stattdessen hob er die Hände an und fuhr noch einmal mit dem grünlichen Schimmern ihren Körper ab. „Es ist anders als beim letzten Mal, dass habe ich vorhin schon gespürt. Nun ruht dein Körper wieder im Gleichgewicht, doch mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Echo, ein Nachhall der finsteren Kräfte, die sich dort angesetzt haben und nicht weichen wollen.“, sprach er ruhig, doch die Wächterin hörte den Hauch von Sorge aus seiner Tonlage heraus. Dafür kannte sie ihn schon zu lange. Hatte dieses Echo einen Stillstand? Breitet es sich aus, plant es einen weiteren Vormarsch? Ist es mit einer Infektion zu vergleichen, die ihr nun endgültig eine Frist setzen würde? Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort hören wollte. So lange wie es ihr möglich war, würde sie schlichtweg weitermachen. So wie immer. Seine warmen, trostspendenden Hände senkten sich auf ihre im Gegensatz dazu kühle Haut, Narbengewebe berührend, welches sich mittlerweile über ihren ganzen Körper erstreckte. Unter dieser Berührung zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen, woraufhin er sich wieder zurückzog, ihre Abneigung gegen Berührungen zur Kenntnis nehmend. Für ihn war der Gedanke befremdlich, doch genau deshalb vergaß er es ein jedes Mal. „Haben sich weitere, physische Zeichen der Korrumpierung ausgebreitet?“, fragte er stattdessen, weil seine Augen es nicht zu sehen vermochten. Wieder war die Wächterin versucht, es zu verheimlichen. Früher oder später würde er es jedoch dennoch herausfinden. Spätestens, wenn sie mal wieder verwundet an seiner Tür klopfte und er sie seufzend bis zur Liege stützte. Seit Jahren schon häuften sich diese Anzeichen, die sich nicht nur die geistige Ebene beschränkten. Schattenmagie war nicht für eine jahrtausendelange Benutzung ausgelegt, oder eher: Der Wirt war es nicht. Er war nur der Parasit, der sich davon nährte und letztlich nur als Hülle für eine größere Macht zurückbleiben würde, allen Vermeidungsstrategien wie Meditation zum Trotz. Sie erzählte im die kurze Version ihres verfärbten Blutes und der schwärzlichen Äderchen, die sich auf ihrer ohnehin schon fahlen Haut hervorhoben. Nachdenklich wippte er beim Zuhören mit dem Bein, nickte jedoch langsam. „Es verwundert mich bis heute, dass es dazu keine Literatur gibt. Oder.. andere Wissensquellen.“, wisperte er hilflos und verhalten. „Weil sich die Korrumpierung auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise zeigt. Von Individuum zu Individuum anders.“ Die Wächterin stemmte die Unterarme auf die Liege, um sich aufzusetzen und die Beine seitlich zu schwingen, die Stiefel auf dem Dielenboden aufsetzend. „Aber es muss doch irgendetwas geben. Vor allem eine Art.. Maß. Etwas an dem man merkt..“, er stockte und senkte den Blick, seine Ohren hängen lassend. „…dass es bald vorbei ist?“, raunte die Wächterin mit einer Spur Belustigung in der Stimme, während sie sich ihr Hemd anzog und darüber den ledernen Brustharnisch schnallte, die Riemen an der seitlichen Naht entlang festzurrend. „Darüber solltest gerade du keinen Spaß machen.“, erwiderte er trotzig, die Augen niederschlagend. Bevor sie die Handschuhe überstülpte, legte sie ihm – wenn auch zögernd – eine kühle Hand auf den Oberarm in nahezu tröstlicher Geste. „Ich bin mir dem Ernst der Situation bewusst, Fendrae. Mit so vielen Jahrhunderten eröffnet sich nur ein anderer Blickwinkel darauf. Alles hat ein Ende. Doch wenn der Kreislauf der Natur uns eines lehrt, dann das, dass es auch wieder einen Neubeginn des Zyklus geben muss.“ Der Elf presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen: „Das hört sich wie ein Abschied an.“ Bevor die Wächterin jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, hob er einen Zeigefinger an, fast schon mahnend: „Allerdings bist du mir noch die ein oder andere Geschichte schuldig. Immer vertröstest du mich, doch eines Tages werde ich es erfahren. Die Kerben in deinen Klingen, die unzähligen Brandmale in deiner Haut und vieles mehr.“ Sie sah die Melancholie hinter seinen trüben Augen, als er sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln aufzwang. Hinter seinem Lächeln steckte so viel Leid und Schmerz, dass die Wächterin ihrerseits ein stechendes pochen verspürte. Auch er hat schon viel gesehen, viel erlebt – trotz seines vergleichsweise jungen Alters. Schweigend befestigte sie den schweren Klingenumhang mit Broschen in der Nähe der Schlüsselbeine und zog die Klingenschulterpolster an, sie letztlich zurechtrückend. „Ich werde dir Briefe schicken. In Kalimdor wird es einiges zu berichten geben.“ „Vergiss nicht, auch mal deinen ‚Status‘ zu erwähnen.“, scherzte er frohen Mutes, auf ihren verkorksten Tick anspielend, nach dem Status statt direkt nach dem Wohlbefinden zu fragen. „..und bleib nicht wieder so lange fort.“, fügte er eine Spur leiser an. Mit einem Nicken und dem Visier schon in der Hand schritt die Wächterin mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu der Tür, doch bevor sie den Griff mit den klauenbewehrten Fingerkuppen umschließen konnte, schlangen sich die zierlichen Arme um ihren gerüsteten Körper. Unter der plötzlichen Anspannung tanzten die Muskeln unter ihrer ledernen Rüstung, als sie auf den kleinen Elfen hinuntersah, der da an ihr hing. Sie spürte seinen Schwermut, seinen Willen, ebenfalls in den Krieg zu ziehen. Doch er war hier besser aufgehoben. Fendrae blinzelte irritiert, als die Wächterin eine Hand auf seinem Haupt bettete; eine Erwiderung erwartete er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. „Pass auf dich auf, Schleiermohn.“, wisperte sie mit einem Anflug von Fürsorge, dass mintgrüne, kurzgeschorene Haar des Elfen nach der Handauflegung unordentlich zurücklassend. „En’shu fala-nah, Wächterin Schattennacht.“, erwiderte er mit einem scherzhaft aufgelegten, militärischen Unterton und lehnte sich so lange gegen den Türrahmen, bis die Schritte der Wächterin in der Dunkelheit verhallten. (November 2018) Erst jetzt bemerkte die Wächterin die jungen, nahezu kindlichen Züge der Kaldorei, welche noch immer auf einem Haufen aus abgenagten und ausgeblichenen Knochen inmitten einer klammen, feuchten Höhle lag. Ein einzelner Tropfen schälte sich von einem nahegelegenen Stalaktit, welcher mit einem fast schon ohrenbetäubenden, klatschenden Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam und dort versiegte. Wie hatte sie das übersehen können? Ein Kind. Kaum fähig, eine Waffe zu halten, geschweige denn die Rüstung aufrechten Hauptes zu tragen. Nicht gemacht für den Krieg, diese zarten, ungezeichneten Hände. Nicht gemacht, um Tod zu bringen, diese sanften Gesichtszüge. Nicht gemacht, um eine Wächterin zu sein und dem Orden auf ewig zu dienen. Unkoordinierte Schritte prallten akustisch von den Wänden der Höhle ab und kehrten in mehrfachem Echo zurück, als die Wächterin vor dem Leichnam ihrer Rekrutin auf die Knie brach, die Hände auf den Oberschenkel bettend, während der Klingenumhang aufwallte und kreisrund um sie herum fiel. In ihrer Nähe maunzte die gewandelte Düsterpfote, leckte der toten Elfe herzzerreißend und eine Reaktion erhoffend über das blasse, blutverschmierte Gesicht, stupste sie mit der Nase an, jaulte in Agonie und Melancholie, die mit ihrer Schwester in diesem Moment geteilt wird. Was habe ich getan?, echote eine vertraute Stimme in ihrem Geist. Was hast du getan?, antworteten vier, nun fünf ebenso vertraute Stimmen, welche ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilte. Ein Kribbeln, Taubheit ankündigend, breitete sich in ihren Gliedern aus. Ihr starrer Blick unverändert griff die Wächterin nach der gerüsteten Hand ihrer Rekrutin, schob ihre Finger in die der verstorbenen Elfe und drückte fest zu, ehe sie sich erhob und ihre Stirn an die der Kaldorei legte. Das schimmern der Iriden verschwand hinter dem Visier, als sie die Lider schloss. „Ein Schwur, der dich bindet. An dein Ziel, an den Orden, an dein Volk. Ein Schwur, welcher für die Ewigkeit geleistet wurde, einer, welcher niemals endet, denn auch unsere Wacht ist ewig und unaufhörlich. Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Blut für Blut. Asche zu Asche. Dein Leben sei dir genommen worden, doch dein Tod soll dich nicht definieren, Schwester. Dein Schwur wurde gehört, dein Eid wird hiermit aufgehoben und dein Ziel wird von nun an meines sein. Ana'duna thera, Rekrutin Mondschild. Deine Wacht ist beendet.“ Mit diesen Worten wickelte sie ihre Schülerin in ihren eigenen, zerfetzten Klingenumhang ein, ihren ganzen Leib in ein festes Bündel packen, zuvor noch die Arme über Kreuz auf dem Brustkorb bettend. Vorsichtig, fast schon zaghaft schob Schattennacht ihre linke Hand unter den eingehüllten Nacken und die rechte unter die Kniebeuge, um den Leichnam hochzuheben und an die eigene Brust zu drücken, eine fast mütterliche Umarmung, ungewohnt liebevoll und sanft. Ungezügelte Trauer und Wut erfüllten ihr Herz, den zuvor geschlachteten Feind – ein Basilisk, der nun ihre Rekrutin auf dem Gewissen hatte – beim Gang aus der Höhle von Schatten umschlingen lassend, die sich wie Ranken um ihn aufbäumen, sich in sein Fleisch schneiden und ihn zischend, dampfend und ätzend verzehren, bis er selbst nicht mehr als ein knochiges Konstrukt ist. Das dämmrige Licht blendete, als sie mit der Druidin die Höhle verließ, doch selbst der tropische Urwald schien zu schweigen ob der ungerechten Gräueltat, welche in diesen Ländereien soeben stattgefunden hat. Jeder Schritt wurde schwerer, träger, als würde die Last der Bürde die Wächterin mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter weiter in die Knie zwingen. Erst Stunden nach ihrem Ableben und dem stoischen, unkontrolliertem festhalten des kalten, steifen Leichnams, gedrückt an ihren eigenen Leib, ließ sie los und übergab der Hohen Schwester Verantwortung über den Verbleib der sterblichen Überreste der Rekrutin. Unwillig zog sich die Wächterin zurück. Doch kaum war die Nacht über Feralas eingebrochen, ging sie samt kerzenflackernder Laterne und Schaufel an den düsteren Friedhof der Mondfederfeste, das rostige Metallgerüst der Lichtquelle neben einem Grab abstellend. Stillschweigend machte sie sich daran, ein Grab auszuheben. Schaufel für Schaufel, Erdklumpen für Erdklumpen, die alle prasselnd auf einen akkuraten Haufen nebst dem tiefen Loch landeten. Jeder dumpfe Stich in den Boden mit der Schaufel, jedes schabende aufnehmen von Erde und das huschende wegschaufeln der Erde brachte ihr weder Erleichterung noch Erlösung von den Gedanken, die sie heimsuchten. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete sie immer wieder schwärzliche, zähe Flüssigkeit, die von ihren Händen troff und das Grab langsam füllte. Blut an ihren eigenen Händen, welches nun auch das fünfte Grab ausfüllte. Die Schwere dieser illusionären Metapher entging ihr nicht, versuchte sie doch, blinzelnd dagegen anzukämpfen. Erst, als die Nacht weit fortgeschritten war, beendete sie ihre akkordartige Arbeit, die Schaufel in den feuchten Erdboden rammend, nur um sich selbst in eine Ecke des dunklen Grabes zu kauern. Das maskierte Haupt kippte seitlich gegen die Erdwand, als die Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder kroch und sie drohte, zu übermannen. Hinter geschlossenen Lidern sah sie das nachtblaue, kurzgeschorene Haar Mondschilds mit verkohlten Spitzen, welches bei der ersten Begegnung von Düsterpfote auf dem Kürbisfeld zurechtgestutzt wurde – ein Zeichen des Neuanfangs. Die Wächterin erinnerte sich an den Entschluss der jungen, ziellosen Elfe, mit der Einheit zum Hain des Dämmerwaldes zu pilgern. An ihren Eifer und ihre Motivation, sich im Stabkampf gegen die Druidin zu messen und von ihrem Erfahrungsschatz zu lernen. Ihre schnellen Fortschritte, ihre ungebrochene, zarte Seele, welches sich nach Gerechtigkeit für das Volk sehnte. Ein schmerzliches, willkommenes stechen fuhr durch ihre Seite, als sie daran dachte, wie Mondschild und Düsterpfote sich um die Wunden der Wächterin gekümmert haben, als es sonst keiner tat. Ohne diese zwei Kaldorei wäre sie heute nicht mehr als ein brabbelndes, schattenzerfressenes Wrack. Nach ihrer eigenen Genesung war der Moment gekommen, an dem Mondschild ihre Ziele äußerte und auch den Wunsch, Wächterin zu werden. Die gestellten Prüfungen waren eindeutig: Sie war bereit, entschlossen und vor allem fähig und willig, zu lernen. Ein Musterbeispiel für jeden Rekruten. Die Wächterin zog die Beine an ihren angelehnten Leib heran, die Arme um ihre Schienbeine schlingend. Die Reise zu der Insel der Behüter. Die Initiation vor dem Rat der Wächterinnen, das ablegen des Eides. Der Kniefall der Rekrutin vor ihrer zukünftigen Mentorin. Noch immer hallten die geisterhaften Worte in ihrem Geist wieder: "Geschmiedet in finsteren Zeiten, geschaffen um dem Volk zu dienen halten wir auf ewig unsere Wacht. Der Orden kennt keine scheinheiligen Tugenden, nur rasende Unerbittlichkeit, aufmerksame Rastlosigkeit und einen ausgeprägter Gerechtigkeitssinn. Wir sind die stillen Klingen der Kaldorei – wo unser Dienste gebraucht werden, dort sind wir zu finden. Wir richten und urteilen, wir wachen und jagen. Kein Opfer bleibt unvergessen, keines unvergolten. Gerechtigkeit über Gnade." Das herunterblicken zu Mondschild, um ihr den Eid Wort für Wort abzunehmen: „Schwört Ihr, jeder auferlegten Pflicht strebsam nachzukommen und jede Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die Euch aufgetragen wird gleichgültig der Konsequenzen?“ "Ich schwöre jeder auferlegten Pflicht strebsam nachzukommen und jede Aufgabe zu erfüllen die mir aufgetragen wird, gleichgültig der Konsequenzen." „Schwört Ihr, jeden Feind der Kaldorei erbarmungslos zur Gerechtigkeit zu ziehen, sollte er ein Urteil erhalten haben – gleichgültig der Tatsache, ob es sich mit Euren eigenen Ansichten zu kreuzen vermag?“ "Ich schwöre jeden Feind der Kaldorei erbarmungslos zur Gerechtigkeit zu ziehen, sollte er ein Urteil erhalten haben, gleichgültig der Tatsache ob es sich mit meinen eigenen Ansichten zu kreuzen vermag.“ „Schwört Ihr, Eure Ordensschwestern zu ehren und ihnen bei ihrem Ruf jederzeit in den Kampf zu folgen – selbst, wenn es aussichtslos scheint?“ "Ich schwöre meine Ordensschwestern zu ehren und ihnen bei ihrem Ruf jederzeit in den Kampf zu folgen, selbst wenn es aussichtslos scheint." "Schwört Ihr, Ysaja Mondschild, dem Orden der Wächterinnen ewige, ungebrochene Treue?" „Ich, Ysaja Mondschild, schwöre dem Orden der Wächterinnen ewige, ungebrochene Treue.“ Ein schnauben entfährt der Wächterin an die Erinnerung daran, wie sie daraufhin die Rekrutin zum erheben motivierte und ihr den Unterarm im Kriegergruß reichte, bevor Mondschild ihre Brosche erhielt, die sie nun auch in ihren eigenen, rüstklauenbewehrten Fingern umklammert hielt. Ihre Stimme schallte so klar und deutlich durch ihren Geist, dass es an unwahrscheinliche Lebhaftigkeit grenzte. Wie geehrt Mondschild war, noch im Verlies der Wächterinnen ihre volkstypischen, antlitzschmückenden Hautbilder, gestochen von der Hand ihrer Mentorin, zu empfangen. Ein Klingenmotiv für die Rache, die Gerechtigkeit, den Schutz des Volkes und die Hingabe zum Kampf, als auch die Bereitschaft, sich für den Orden zu opfern. Eine blutrote Farbe, gemischt aus der Asche Teldrassils und einer in Dunkelküste heimischen Pflanze, um die Gefallenen zu ehren und Blut mit Blut zu vergelten. Tapfer und wortlos ertrug sie die stundenlange Prozedur und als der Schmerz sie doch zu überwältigen drohte, erzählte die Wächterin ihr über den Ursprung ihrer eigenen Hautbilder, aber vor allem, weshalb diese nun nicht mehr als entstellende Narben waren. Erst danach kleidete man sie in ein rekrutenwürdiges Ordensornat. Stolz und Ehrfurcht schwang in jedem ihrer Schritte, noch wacklig von dem ungewohnten Gewicht der Rüstung. Zähneknirschend schlug die Wächterin seitlich die geballte Faust gegen die nahe Erdwand, sich aufrichtend und sich mühelos am Rand des ausgehobenen Grabes hochziehend. Die feuchten Erdklumpen, die ihre Rüstung bedeckten, wurden von ihr nicht abgeklopft. Ab und an verlor sie den ein oder anderen Brocken auf dem Weg zum Hauptgebäude. Nahe einer Laterne lehnte eine kräftige Gestalt mit kurzgeschorenen, silbrigen Haaren. Sie spuckte geräuschvoll auf den Boden, als die Wächterin sich näherte, ihren Blick erwidernd. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, in ihrem Bauch klafften blutige, lochartige Wunden schwertförmigen Ausmaßes. „Ein weiteres Opfer deines eigenen, kleinen Feldzuges? Hast du uns nicht gelehrt, demütig und maßvoll zu sein? Rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen? Erbärmlich.“, gurgelte sie das letzte Wort, ehe sie auf die Knie sank und einmal mehr zuckend ihren Wunden erlag, als der Boden ihr Blut gierig aufsaugte und die Wächterin unbeirrt weiterschritt. Gespenster der Vergangenheit. Ein hochgewachsener Elf saß auf dem Rand des Brunnens, die Beine baumeln lassend, seinen nachtblaue Mähne gerade mit einem Lederband bändigend. Die golden wirbelnden Iriden suchten den Blick der Wächterin. „Sind wir nicht alle Produkte deiner Sünden gewesen? Deiner unkontrollierten Wut? Deiner Gier nach Gerechtigkeit? Deiner Unfähigkeit, deine Schützlinge zu bewahren?“ „Ich kann das Unvermeidbare nicht abwenden.“, raunte die Wächterin und sah zu ihm auf. „Dann leb mit den Konsequenzen.“, erwiderte er mit ungewohnt hartem Unterton in der Stimme, als sein Leib mit einem Mal von flüssigem, erhitzten Gold überschüttet wurde und an ihm haftete wie seine zweite Haut, die sich mit Gewalt durch sein Fleisch fraß und ihn in markerschütternden Schmerztönen schreiend zurückließen, bis er nicht mehr war als eine Statue aus purem Gold, die Augen schreckensgeweitet, die Lippen zu einem nun stummen Hilfeschrei geöffnet, die Hälfte seines Körpers angefressen und weggeätzt. Mit wankenden Schritten zog sich die Wächterin von dem schimmerndem Mondbrunnen zurück und setzte ihren Weg fort, nun einen Schritt schneller in Richtung Hauptgebäude „Hast du uns nicht versprochen, Helden im Dienst des Volkes zu sein? Unerkannt, unbekannt, doch mit edlem Motiv? Wo ist der Edelmut in zahllosen, beweislosen Prozessen? Wo ist die Gnade bei zahllosen Hinrichtungen? Beim lebenslangen einkerkern von eigenen Volksgenossen?“, schallte eine Stimme vom höchsten Punkt des Daches aus, unter dem sie nun stand. „Nicht…“, sprach sie mit gesenkter, brüchiger Stimme. „Nicht noch einmal.“, ergänzte sie mit einem bittenden Unterton. Er bleckte die Zähne in dem so gewohnten, raubtierartigen Grinsen, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich einfach nach vorne fallen, begleitet von einem knochenzerschmetterndem, schmatzendem Aufprall neben der Wächterin, die damals wie heute den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Bereits im Ansatz, sich hinzuknien und den vernarbten auf den Rücken zu drehen, vernahm sie ein wimmern aus dem Innern des Gebäudes. Sie wusste, was kommen würde. Wusste genau, wen sie dort antreffen würde. Mit langsamen Schritten stieg sie die Stufen hinauf, die an dem steinernen, offenen Gang hinein in den ausgehöhlten Baumstamm führten. Im Schatten einer Ecke saß eine junge Elfe mit zerzaustem Haar und wirrem, traumatisiertem Ausdruck. Ihre Arme um die Beine geschlungen wippte sie beständig vor und zurück, zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen, wimmerte bei jeder, imaginären Bewegung der Schatten. „Du hast es uns versprochen.“, stammelte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihrem Torso und den angewinkelten Beinen, schluchzend. „Ich habe es versucht.“, erwiderte die Wächterin mit Schmerz und Melancholie in der Stimme, ehe sie die Rampe hinaufging, all ihre ehemaligen Schüler hinter sich lassend. Der Raum, der sich ihr eröffnete, war sonst nur für sakrale Angelegenheiten und der Schwesternschaft zugänglich. Doch für diesen Anlass war der Eintritt für begrenzte Zeit erlaubt. Sanftes Mondlicht erhellte den Raum und fiel durch das Fenster direkt auf den aufgebahrten Leichnam, ihn in einen silbern schimmernden Strahl hüllend. Das kindliche Gesicht wirkte so friedlich, die zivile Gewandung irgendwie deplatziert, doch eine willkommene Abwechslung. Ein Meer voller Blumen wurde um sie herum aufgestellt, ordentlich in Töpfen drapiert und mit peniblen Notizen Düsterpfotes versehen, um diese bunten Pflanzen später wieder der Erde zurückgeben zu können, dort, wo sie hingehören. Nicht einmal diese Geste brachte die Wächterin zum Schmunzeln, als sie sich der reglosen Elfe näherte. Der Dielenboden knarrte unter dem Gewicht, als sie sich auf die Schienbeine fallen ließ, dass Haupt senkend, die geschlossenen Fäuste auf den Oberschenkeln bettend. „Wir alle waren deine Kinder. Wie konntest du uns im Stich lassen?“ Die schmerzlich vertraute Stimme – noch Stunden zuvor lebendig und gehört – ließ die Wächterin gedehnt, nahezu gequält ausatmen, bevor sie den Blick hob und ihre zuletzt verstorbene Rekrutin erblickte; über und über bedeckt mit Bisswunden, die ihre Plattenrüstung penetriert haben und sie haben verbluten lassen. „Wie konntest du -mich- im Stich lassen?“ Das Rüstleder ihrer Handschuhe knarzte leise, als die Wächterin ihre Fäuste ballte und wieder zu Boden blickte. Sie hatte keine Antwort zu den doch so berechtigten Fragen. Als sich beim nächsten Lidschlag wieder alle fünf ihrer verstorbenen Auszubildenden vor ihr zeigten, regte sich ein Fluchtinstinkt in ihr, der jedoch unerwidert blieb. Jeder schuldige, argwöhnische und hasserfüllte Blick war rechtens, jede Anschuldigung nicht unbedacht und ungehört. „Kein Ruf von euch allen soll unerhört bleiben – ich schwor es auf euer aller Leben, auf euren Tod, auf euer Grab, euer Vermächtnis.“, begann die Wächterin mit ruhiger Stimme. „Niemals mehr soll eine Rekrutin ihr Ende unvorbereitet im Kampf finden. Kein Rekrut soll mehr gezwungen sein, Befehle durchzuführen, die seinen eigenen Moralvorstellungen und Idealen widersprechen. Kein Rekrut soll mehr am Wahnsinn der Magie zerbrechen und zugrunde gehen.“ Unter den Blicken der ruhelosen Geister erhob sie sich und zog die dunkelgrüne Schärpe um ihren Oberarm ab, die ihren Status als Ausbilderin der Wächterinnen zeigte. „Kein Rekrut soll mehr unter meiner Tyrannei leiden.“, wisperte sie abschließend und wickelte der verstorbenen Mondschild dass abgenutzte, jahrtausendealte Stoffband um den linken Oberarm. „Niemals mehr. Das ist mein Versprechen an euch.“ Als sie sich herumdrehte, standen ihr die Geister in Reih und Glied gegenüber. Ihre gebrochenen Knochen und Wunden, die ihren Tod herbeigeführt haben, waren verschwunden, ihr Blick nicht voller Wärme, doch zumindest voller Verständnis. Tief neigte die Wächterin ihren Oberkörper nach vorne, die Arme an ihrer Seite behaltend – eine Respektsbekundung, die sie seit ihrer eigenen Ausbildung selbst nicht mehr verwendet hat. „Eure Wacht ist beendet.“, hauchte sie heiser, als sich ein Geist nach dem anderen dematerialisierte und sie alleine zurückließ. center|600px (August 2019) Dort, wo noch vor nicht weniger als einem Lidschlag die Individuen standen, denen sie sich vor mehr als einem halben Jahr angeschlossen hatte, war nichts mehr. Nur noch arkane Partikel, welche wie glimmende Glühwürmchen in blau-violetter Färbung umhersausten und letztlich verpufften, als hätten sie dort nie gestanden. Zart strich der milde Wind über das Tal, umrundet von kleinen Berghängen mit goldenen Gräsern und herbstlich geschmückten Bäumen, während sich über ihr selbst die letzte Wolkenschlange mit ihrem mächtigen Schatten entfernte. Es war ungewohnt. Selbst für diese kurze Zeit, denn für die Kaldorei war es immerhin nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde in einem nahezu ewigen Leben, hatte sie sich an diese sonderbare Gruppierung gewöhnt. Sie hörte kein glockenhelles Gelächter mehr, sah keine vergnügten und freundlichen Gesichter; denn nun waren sie fort. Ihre Anwesenheit unter ihnen war seit jeher zeitlich befristet gewesen und so stellte dieses jähe Ende keine Überraschung dar, doch hier war sie nun. Allein in einem fremden Land, selbst von den engsten Verbündeten verlassen, die sich ihr vor Monaten ebenso den Oskorei angeschlossen haben und mit Fug und Recht einstweilen wieder an die Dunkelküste zurückkehrten, um ihrem Volk beizustehen. Gemeinsam hatten sie gekämpft und geblutet, gewonnen und verloren. Von ihrem ersten Trainingseinsatz in Feralas, bei dem die Wächterin den Kampfgeist der Oskorei auf die Probe gestellt hat bis hin zu der Verfolgung des Kultes, der sie bei Tag und Nacht umtrieb und letztlich die Vollführung des letzten Aktes: Die Vernichtung jener Sekte, besiegelt durch das durchstoßen des bereits zu Staub zerfallenden Herzes ihres untoten Anführers. Sie ehrte diese Phase für das, was sie war: Ein Bündnis auf Zeit, doch auch ein Sammelsurium der unterschiedlichsten Gestalten und ein ganzer Schatz voller gesammelter Erfahrungen, welche selbst auf eine uralte Elfe wie sie es war Einfluss hatten. Letztlich jedoch kam auch diese Zeit zu ihrem Ende – und so klinkte die Wächterin ihr eulenähnliches Visier aus und kam nicht umhin, die ein oder andere, neue Furche darauf zu entdecken. Doch sie bemerkte auch die fast schon unausstehliche Persistenz des schwarz gefärbten Handabdrucks auf dem Visier, die Pranke des oskoreischen Wolfsritters, der einen jeden Angehörigen vor ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Einsatz zeichnete. Als sie das Visier wieder in seine metallene Schiene schob und sich langsam abwendete, um weiterzuziehen realisierte die Wächterin, dass nicht nur die Kriegsbemalung eine Weile mit ihr reisen würde, sondern auch die Spuren, welche die Oskorei in ihr hinterlassen hatten. (Das Gruppenbild wurde von Elena Huntsmanhttps://www.deviantart.com/bl4ckj4ck1990/gallery/ angefertigt.)